A Belated Valentine's Surprise (A TxN Fanfic)
by wolfmanhanan1
Summary: A commission fic I did for a friend on DeviantART. He loved it, and I sure you would too. :) I had to change the tittle a bit because the story kinda got a little messed up while I tried to post it. The real title is A Belated Valentine's Surprise, without the other stuff by it in the title. Be sure to review my story telling me what you think! :D


In the workshop of the two-tails fox boy genius Tails, he was working on a minor project that would soon be attached to his jet-engine bi-plane named the Tornado. The Tornado was a name that was suggested to name his plane by Sonic once they had their first adventure against the invasion and take-over of Robotnik, commonly known as Dr. Eggman. They had used that name ever since. Today was February 18, nearly four days after that beloved holiday, Valentine's Day. Oh...

"Ok, that should do it." He says as he finally finishes his small project, smiling at his own victory, once again building another great invention that rivals Eggman's.

"Now it's time to attached this to the engine of the Tornado." He says to himself as he walks over to the hood of the Tornado engine and attaches the small device into the engine via drill and bolts. He then pushes the small button, and it glowed light blue. The wires spouted out of it and connected to the sockets meant for the wires. The engine then started to purr as the engine was now fix and upgraded.

"Yes! It's finished!" Tails said smiling as he closes the hood of the Tornado.

"That little device should keep the engine running as long as I need it to. And boy, listen to that purr." He smiles hearing the engine run, and he removed his workshop gloves. He walks over to his desk to place the gloves in his compartments on his desk. He then started thinking about the engine purr, and that got him to think about his crush and lovebird, Nicole. He sighed remembering her name, her beautiful and elegant features, her long black hair, emerald eyes, and a smile that is nearly unforgettable. On the corner of his eye, he sees a small green light emanating from one of his compartments. With his curiosity controlling him, he moved over to the compartment with the light shining from it. He moved his hand in and felt a small object. Upon touching it, he brought it out and saw that it was in fact a small jump drive with green light glowing from the tip. He frowned as he struggled to remember what it is.

"Why does this look familiar?" He asked himself as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, he starts to remember the day jump drive was proven to be made by the young genius, and he hears himself in his memory.

"Ok, it's finished. This is gonna be the perfect Valentines gift for Nicole!" He heard himself in his memory say cheerfully. The owner of the name in his flashback now starts to run in head. He snaps out of it and suddenly remembers that he missed Valentine's Day, the day he was gonna spend it with Nicole, the holographic lynx.

"Man, I'm such a terrible boyfriend to not remember Valentine's Day! I was too preoccupied with my project to remember! " He face-palmed, but then removes his hand from his face, and his facial expression shows that there's a silver lining in this dark cloud.

"Wait, maybe there's still a chance to give it to her, but I'll have to sneak in in order to surprise her." He concludes as he heads outside, and with a spin of his tails, he hovers above the ground and starts flying out of his home and over the Great Forest. In no time, Tails reaches Nicole's house, staying at an altitude to monitor Nicole and make sure she isn't looking out a window so he can surprise her. As the fox boy flies around the house, he sees an open window at the back of the house. Smiling, he reduces his tail spinning speed to drop, but then he increases his tail speed again at 30 feet. He slowly lowers to the window, and then flies in landing on his hands for a forward roll to keep quiet and try to go unnoticed.

The window then closes behind him, and the lights were off. Tails struggled trying to adapt his vision to the dark.

Tails,"What the? Why did the lights go out?" he sees a green glow,"N-N-Nicole is that you?"

Nicole,"Yes Tails, and I've been awaiting your arrival, so sweet of you to show up"

All doors and windows are closed off and locked up and curtains drawn so no one else may see what's happening, Nicole then reveals herself in the green glow in her normal attire, smiling upon seeing him.

Tails,"Nicole! Boy am I glad to see you."

The lynx giggled as he said that.

Nicole,"As am I Tails." She then looks to the little device in his hands that was glowing a similar light.

Nicole,"What's that in your hand?"

Tails looks down at his hand to see the small jump drive that Nicole asked about. Nervously, he tries to explain why he came here and what the device was.

Tails,"Well, you see I..uh. The device is something that I designed to upgrade your data. I had some help from Rotor to make this."

Nicole,"Oh? Like a gift or something?"

Tails winced as he face-palmed, feeling like an idiot not knowing what to say after sneaking into his girlfriend's house.

Tails,"Y...Yes. It's supposed to be..your..Valentine's Day gift."

At that moment, he couldn't take it anymore as he got onto his knees. "Oh God I'm such a terrible boyfriend! Forgetting Valentines Day and then trying to give you your gift unnoticed! Nicole, I forgot about Valentine's Day, and I was so busy. I'm sorry about all this."

He then looks down on the floor. Tears were leaving his eyes, but he didn't want her to see any tears.

Tails,"If it makes you feel better, I can just..."

As he was talking, Nicole got down to Tails height, on her knees as well.

Nicole,"Tails, you are far from terrible. Despite your forgetfulness, you tried to make up for it with thoughtfulness. I forgive you, and I must confess I forgot Valentines Day as well. I'm sorry too."

Tails then looks up with Nicole lifting his chin, and with tear drops on his furry muzzle.

Tails,"It's okay Nicole. I'm sorry."

Nicole then scooted to him, and then snuggles Tails as she hugged him.

Nicole,"You're not terrible Tails. No terrible boyfriend would make up for his mistake like that, let alone be here with me."

Nicole then moves forward to him, smiling as she leans in for a kiss. Tails then returns the kiss while hugging her. It was a gentle yet sweet kiss that lifted up Tails's spirit, and made him feel good that he made up for forgetting Valentine's Day. Nicole then breaks from the kiss, with both of them seeing eye-to-eye.

Nicole,"I have to admit something though Tails."

Tails,"What?" He asked curiously. Nicole smirks as he held his hand containing the small drive.

Nicole,"Just because it's past Valentine's Day, it doesn't mean I haven't forgot about working on your gift. If you let me use that drive, I can show you your gift."

Tails,"Okay."

Tails then opens his hand, and Nicole looked as she picked up the drive containing her upgrades and data. As she held it up, the drive materialized into nanites which she then absorbed. She let out a sigh feeling that her data is replenished and her upgrades were now given to her. "I wanna see what I can do with these upgrades." She said in her  
head.

Her eyes widened as this gives her an idea, and she giggles. Tails smiled at her giggle.

Tails,"What's the gift?"

Nicole,"Close your eyes Tails." The lynx says in a low seductive tone and Tails does so without a second hesitation.

Tails,"Oh boy do I love surprises." he says excitedly.

As he closed his eyes, the lights in her room ignited, lighting the whole room, revealing it to be set up like a harem chamber. Nicole closed her eyes with a smile, and a flash of green light appeared, starting from her feet that began up to her head. Within moments, Nicole was in her her bellydancing costume, and it was modified. Her skimpy purple bikini and loincloth are now lined with golden trimming. Her jewelry is also modified with more upgrades to her outfit. Her coin belly drape now has an additional chain attached, and a 2 layer coin belt is now around her waist with a coin headband adorned around her head with 5 purples jewels at the center. She still kept her coin necklace with a small jewel as the pendent on the necklace. Her original wristbands and anklets are now modified with purple jewels. She has jeweled armbands and thigh-bands, and a purple jewel glowing in her navel.

"Okay Tails, you may look now" Nicole says seductively.

As Tails looks he is completely and totally at shock.

"Whoa!" he gasps "Nicole, you were beautiful last time, but now you're drop dead gorgeous!"

Nicole giggled and blushed as he complimented how gorgeous she looked in her upgraded outfit. Smiling, she replied;

Nicole,"Thank you Tails. Now, you gave me your gift, mind if I give you mine?"

Tails nodded, being at a lost for words seeing how beautiful and sexy she looked in her modified outfit, blushing pink to a near red. Giggling, Nicole moved forward to him, saying seductively.

Nicole,"Good. Just relax, and enjoy the show."

She moves her hand to his chest. With a gentle push of her fingers, Tails fell and sat into a small recliner, and his undivided attention was now on the lynx as she begins.

She clapped of her hands together, she starts to sway her hips and the lights around Tails darkened, as those around Nicole lightened to illuminate her. Somewhere in the room, music began to play softly in the background before swiftly rising both in volume and tempo. As the music started, so did Nicole. Nicole slowly rolls her belly and Tails has his eyes concentrated on her, especially the jewel in her navel. His ears are caused to perk by the sound of the jingling coins as her hips begin to shake and soon her belly is trembling. Nicole then starts to shimmy with her shoulders along her hips and does a few snake arm movements along with a few chest slides and a flutter. Tails was blushing a pink color to near red. He watches as she make undulations through her body, as her belly ripples and her hips shake. He is easily taken by the shining gold and glowing purple gems of Nicole's jewelry. Unexpectedly Nicole moves close to Tails rolling her belly then proceeds to get on her knees while staying as close to Tails as possible. She begins to flex her body so that her midriff is bent, her bra facing near completely up, exposing more of the feline's body to him. Nicole make a combination of belly rolls, belly flutters, undulations and shimmies as Tails watches her belly tremble, listening to the coins rattling and never taking his eyes off her bejeweled navel.

Tails blushes like wildfire. Nicole notices this and simply smiles, knowing she has him right where she wants him. She soon she gets back onto her feet and continues her dance, making her body undulate slowly from her chest to her waist and vice versa. She then makes her belly roll up and down. She smiles at Tails who is obviously en-tranced by the does a grapevine while moving close to him to give him a swift kiss on his cheek, feeling the warmth of his blushed muzzle on her lips. Tails was surprised by this and Nicole giggled seeing his reaction.

Tails,"Hey Nicole? Can you please get on your knees again?"

Nicole,"Why's that Tails?"

Tails did a motion that beckoned Nicole to turn her head to hear him whisper into her ear.

Tails,"Make those coins rattle, I want to see your body tremble. Your belly has become more beautiful ever since you have that purple gemstone in your navel."

Nicole blushes, and she replied.

Nicole,"Alright."

She giggles as she moves close to Tails once more onto her knees, giving him a chance to view her body in all its glory. Her whole body shook, her belly trembled and the coins jingled and Tails loved every moment.

Tails,"Oh my goodness, wow!" Tails gasps seeing her body tremble.

Tails,"Oh, keep it going Nicole, faster faster!"

Nicole picks up pace and now she is shaking her body faster and the coins are rattling louder satisfying Tails' request. After a short while Nicole gets back un her feet still shaking her hips and making her body do circular bending movements, bending her belly inwards and outwards again. As she did this, she kept her arms up to make herself more captivating and did slow hip shakes and belly rolls as she slowly rotated ten times and proceeded to twirl fast for 30 seconds. But surprisingly, that was not the end of her dance as there was still much more to come.

Tails "Nicole, this has really amazed me. I mean, I'm speechless! You're incredible!"

Nicole blushed and giggled as he complimented her dancing.

Nicole "Glad to hear it, because as of now I am your personal dancing girl. If you want me to dance for you any time, I'm available. All you need to do is ask whenever you desire to see more."

Tails "I wanna see more please!" The kitsune said excitedly, causing Nicole to giggle at how cute she thought Tails was being.

Nicole "Exactly what I wanted to hear, you cutie. Now sit back and enjoy the rest."

Using her nanites, a veil appeared to cover the half of her face, and a long wispy veil was now attached to her hands. She then continues her dance with a few hip snaps, shimmies, belly rolls, chest slides, and even a undulation. Tails was definitely enjoying the entire experience as he blushes more redder and pinker. Nicole continues her dance by moving her hips in a slow elevating circular motion, holding her wispy veil up with her arms. She then looks at Tails who smiles at her. Her smile too is just about visible through the translucent material of her face veil. She does the belly roll for 60 seconds and shimmies again. Nicole soon makes the long veil disappearing into nanites, but she retains her face veil.

Tails,"Nicole? Could you please remove your veil? I'd love to see your face, all your beauty, and your sweet smile."

Nicole,"Ok."

Nicole smiles as she removes her face veil, and tosses it into Tails's face. Upon reaching his face, the veil disappeared into nanites. She then removes her loincloths to reveal the entirety of her well toned legs, causing Tails to blush like mad. Nicole giggled upon seeing his blush. Nicole does a few more shimmies, belly rolls, and then twirls and stops with the hips snaps and rolls her belly five times. She then takes a bow to Tails, as her performance was over.

Tails,"Bravo! Tails says as he claps his hands, applauding her performance, smiling.

Tails,"That was amazing Nicole. I loved it!"

Nicole giggled as he said that and then moves over to him.

Nicole,"I'm glad you enjoyed it Tails. Just remember that if you want to see more, just ask."

Tails,"Ok, I'll be sure too. *yawns* Man, I'm really sleepy."

Nicole," Would you like to sleep here with me? It's my room after all."

Tails,"Sure!"

The 2 lovebirds then walked over to the bed that had lots of pillows, and then they were in each others arms kissing and snuggling while laid down on the bed. Nicole still had her bellydancing costume on, and Tails broke from the kiss while embracing her.

Tails,"Nicole?"

Nicole looks into his eyes rather dreamingly.

Nicole," Yeah Tails?"

Tails," Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Nicole gently smiles as he asked her.

Nicole " I'm an A.I. You'd be surprised at what A.I.'s can do"

Tails faintly smiles with eyes filled with hope, and love.

Tails " You're more than that. You can make physical contact with things and other living beings."

Nicole," *giggles* I must be."

Tails's hands begin to gently caress Nicole's exposed body, making her blush as she watches his hands run up and down her bare midsection.

Tails,"Nicole?" He asks looking up at her.

Nicole "Yes Tails?"

Tails "Can you roll your belly for me please? The last time I laid my hand on your moving body, I loved every moment."

The feline giggles at his request.

Nicole,"Of course Tails."

Soon her belly begins to roll once more. Tails watches the fluid like movement of her belly for a few minutes before caressing her once more. He then embraces Nicole, and Nicole blushed upon accepting his embrace.

Tails,"Nicole?"

Nicole,"Yes Tails?" She asks her loving and handsome kitsune.

Tails,"I love you."

Nicole blushes and giggles hearing what Tails said.

Nicole,"I love you too Tails."

They then shared a sweet and passionate kiss until they broke away from each other. Tails rested his head onto her belly, and Nicole blushes as his breathing tickles her bare midriff. They both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
